


A Moment Together

by Madstone015



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madstone015/pseuds/Madstone015
Summary: Mini fic inspired by a hug.





	A Moment Together

_“Whatchu say about your junk?” Cynthia Rose asked checking out Emily Junk and indicated for her to come in. She followed the freshman for a moment checking her out then looked at Chloe. She’d seen that blue eye’d ‘omg this creature is gorgeous’ look before, as in everyday Chloe looked at Beca. ‘Oh hell no’ she thought. She wanted to have a chance with this tall gorgeous creature. Despite years of trying with Stacie, Stacie was always smitten with someone else. She scrunched her nose not wanting to admit maybe she always came on way too strong. She watched more than heard Chloe talking, “Maybe we should wait for Beca…” After singing her note and stopping Emily from making a total fool of herself with her victory dance they filed out of the house to go party with the boys next door._

The distant look in CR’s eyes came back into focus when Emily slide her fingertips up the sides of her jaw. “Hey baby,” Cynthia Rose said as a calm smile appeared on across her lips.

“Where did you go just then?” Emily asked curiously, her thumbs soothing across soft cheeks. She leaned in and kissed the tip of her lover`s nose.

CR’s bright white smile lit up the room, “Just remembering the day you came to the Bella house to audition… how I instantly had of a crush on you.”

The tall brunette giggled and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman’s neck with a goofy grin. “I remember that night, you told Chloe to wait for Beca and tried to curb my enthusiasm about getting in!”

A laugh escaped a very smothered CR as she leaned up kissing her girl tenderly. “Chloe was on this high about dancing and having Amy hang from the ceiling. Oh girl, we were a disaster.”

“Oh trust me I remember, I thought my first performance was my last. You girls were all fighting. I was terrified.” Emily peppered kisses all over flawless dark skin, “But your voice… mmm, nothing like it, love. And after the USO tour, you asked me out… and sang to me. I about died.” She wiggled her eyebrows, “You’ve sung you’re way into my pants quite a few times since then.” Blushing hard remembering just last night CR serenaded her during their two year anniversary which definitely earned oh so many points in the sex department.

“Well, I have changed a bit.” Cynthia shrugged.

Emily lifted CR’s chin and placed a lengthy passionate kiss that lingered on and on. When they finally broke apart Cynthia looked like she was on cloud nine. “I’m glad you did too because, girl, Stacie used to tell me how you’d use any excuse to grope her or hold onto her. I wasn’t about all that.”

CR sighed and nuzzled her face into Emily’s neck, “Denise and I just broke up but we were still missing each other, I thought the best way was to just go after someone else. I didn’t really realize how crazy crude I was.” She heard ‘But all that’s changed now… and I have the most amazing, loving, sweet and tender girlfriend in the world.’ Emily whispered in her ear. CR hugged Emily tighter against her before picking her up.

Giggling wildly Emily wrapped her legs around CR’s middle while being carried to the bedroom. Her hands moved to cup her girlfriend’s jaw kissing her again and again, “Don’t get me wrong… I do love your aggressiveness in the bedroom.”

“I gotta let my wild out somewhere right?” CR smirked and crawled onto the bed. “But right now, we’re both exhausted from a very beautiful night together and we both have to hit up the studio tomorrow. So I proclaim it’s naptime.”

A gasp escaped Emily as she looked down at CR who was already snuggling into her. “Whaaaaat? A nap?!” She hugged her lover nearly tight enough to choke her but CR loved it squeezing Emily’s waist with the same tightness. “I thought you’d never be a naptime kind of person.”

A chuckle escaped CR, “Well… I have become a nap person since you’ve come along.” She paused and their beautiful brown eyes studied one another. “Sometimes I feel the need to just be with you and not be distracted by anything.”

A warm smile spread across Emily’s face, “Who knew you were such a romantic…”

She nuzzled her face in Emily’s neck and closed her eyes with a happy sigh, “You did.”


End file.
